battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Loser
|allies = Most people (except enemies) |enemies = *Fanny (one-sided) *Cake (possibly one-sided in BFB 7) *Firey Jr.The Liar Ball You Don't Want/Transcript |color = Tan, Amber |first = Puzzling Mysteries (technically) BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! (non-canon) Getting Teardrop to Talk (as a character) |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |voice = Michael Huang |nicknames = *Hero (Tree and Lightning) *Favorite Cube (Coiny) *A perfect guy (Coiny) *Great guy (Coiny) and (Basketball) |episode = BFB: The Liar Ball You Don't Want |place = BFB: 59th (12062 votes)}} Loser is a character in Battle for BFDI that first appeared in Puzzling Mysteries. Beige crystals were sometimes used to represent the losers in the first season, hence his name "Loser". He is extremely popular despite his name. In fact, his team, The Losers!, was named after him. Everyone respects him, and he respects them back. He speaks in a very wheezy and slightly low-pitched voice. Personality Despite being named "Loser", Loser is extremely popular and strong with his team, and his popularity made him the leader of The Losers!. He is shown to be a respectful character who everyone likes. He is shown to have incredible strength in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", as he lifts a massive basket to save most of his team. He is always very helpful and helps out his allies and his team when they need it. However, in BFB 7, Loser did lie when he said that he used to play with the toys "all the time", even though they had apparently been just invented. Appearance Loser is a beige cube with a light scarlet outline, followed by a thick pale, light grayish gamboge outline. He usually appears from the side or the front. He rarely appears from the back. Coverage Background A flashback in "Today's Very Special Episode" showed a group of unknown objects kicking a paper mâché version of Loser. However, Loser may have been inside and had broken free from the paper mâché sometime after the flashback and before BFB. (Evident in the captions as it says "Loser whimpering)." This may mean Loser wasn't always treated like a winner. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Loser makes his first appearance when Pencil accuses Naily of killing Bubble (even though Bell was the real suspect) by telling her to stop, Everybody starts screaming "Loser!" When he appears then tells Pencil to apologize. Later, during team selection, Firey, Needle, Coiny, and Pin approach him and convince him to join his team. Clock, Cake, and Eggy join shortly after. When it comes time to name the teams, Firey suggests calling it "The Losers", before everybody begins chanting his name. In the challenge, his teammates throw Pin and cause the basket to fall on everybody but Loser and Eggy. Loser then lifts the basket off of them, and on to Eggy. Loser's team wins when Clock uses his clock hands to send the basket flying to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Loser is shown licking a jawbreaker, freeing Gaty. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Loser comes up with the strategy of using Daylight Savings to speed up Clock when being used as a fulcrum. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Loser appears near the end of the episode with Eggy, standing next to a paper-mâché sculpture of Four (with X stuck inside). Eggy acts surprised when A Better Name Than That's drawing got a higher score than their sculpture, to which Loser replies that he never liked pâper-maché. The episode cuts to a flashback where either a paper-mâché sculpture of Loser or Loser encased in paper-mâché being kicked by several unknown people whilst they laugh mockingly. This could imply that Loser was bullied at some point in the past. In "Fortunate Ben", Loser, along with the other members of his team, make a short, silent background cameo during a series of shots showing each team in their paper planes. In "Four Goes Too Far", at Cake's request, Loser shields his team from the twinkle of contagion using one of X's baskets. During Coiny and Pin's moment on the cliff, Pin is worried that the team is so Loser-centric, and wonders how they would function if he got eliminated. Coiny remains confident that they will still be able to manage themselves. With a few seconds left in the challenge, Bell breaks the basket and gives the twinkle to Clock, putting the Losers up for elimination. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Loser walks up to the others playing with poppers. He says that he used to play with them, but Fanny calls him out for lying, as they were just invented an hour prior. After coming to the elimination centre and requested by Donut to spread out for being too close to him, he is in the bottom two. Donut then reveals to Loser that he is eliminated, causing and the recommended characters to gasp in shock. For elimination, he is sealed in the Liar Ball, which is then used for the contest. Later at the end, he is sent to space by Remote's explosion, where he gives his elimination speech that was cut off before. Votes Trivia *He is the only newcomer in BFB who is voiced by Michael Huang besides Cloudy. *Loser got his appearance and name from Puzzling Mysteries, in a visual demonstration where a contestant on the losing team would go to the winning team. A picture of this is shown in the gallery below. *He is one of the few characters who is not named after their species. *Loser is the only contestant who has zero deaths and kills. Liy would be this too, but she said she's killed someone before and found it extremely disturbing. *Cary jokingly stated on Twitter that Loser was the cameraman in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!.https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/926754715139850240 *In "Today's Very Special Episode", Loser didn't like paper-mâché, as what is supposedly his paper-mâché of himself was kicked by unknown people. *In "Cary Reacts to BFB 1", He states that Loser was his favourite character and the reason he was hyped for BFB. *Loser broke the previous record amount of votes, as he is the first contestant to be eliminated with over 10,000 votes. The previous record was Bracelety at 9,168 in Today's Very Special Episode. *Loser is one of two contestants that had not been sent to Eternal Algebra Class upon being eliminated (he was trapped in a jawbreaker by Donut instead), the other one being Roboty. *Loser is the only character in BFB who was not a character pre-IDFB. (This includes BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) *Loser was the 3rd leader to be eliminated, the others were Pencil, and Leafy. * Similar to Pencil and Lollipop, Loser is infamous among the BFDI fanbase. While some praise him, others criticize him for being overly perfect and for having rabid fans. ** Many people see Loser as a "Gary Stu" character. ** Many other possible reasons viewers don't like him could be his voice, excessive screen time, popularity, other people on his team always relying on Loser to win the challenges, and halting any development of the members of his team. References Category:Characters Category:The Losers! Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Team Captains Category:Eliminated Contestants